All The Ships
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When a group of friends simultaneously move to Ouran High School, what happens when each of the Hosts starts falling for them? From the silent, wild type to the cool type, everyone's got someone to love! HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, MoriXOC, KyoyaXOC, OCXOC... and more!
1. Episode 1

**Hey, guys! So, I've started off another Ouran fanfic... one that I've had for a little while. I think I've had it for just under the amount of time I've had the 'KatieXHikaru' fanfics.**

**Just warning you that this story has no ending at the moment... and it's quite crazy and childish and immature. XD**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Thank you to my best friends who gave me permission to actually post this here... I don't know whether I'll regret this or not.)**

* * *

EPISODE 1: The Pilot

Haruhi sighed as she walked down the corridors of Ouran Academy High School. It was surprisingly quiet considering lessons were starting in twenty minutes, unless the rules had changed for some reason. Well, she _had_ been off ill for a week. Things could have changed… She looked down at the box in her hands. She had to get the lunch to Tamaki. He'd told her he'd wanted to try some of her home cooking weeks ago, and she'd only just gotten around to making it – she'd made enough for the Host Club as well.

As her mind wandered off to thinking about what the Host Club would think about her cooking, she didn't notice the guy walking towards her concentrating on his phone until she'd bumped into him.

"Oh!" Haruhi exclaimed as she nearly dropped the box, letting her books fall instead. "I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's my fault," the boy answered as he put his phone away and bent down to pick up her books for her.

Haruhi frowned. _His accent wasn't local…_ "Are you new here?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "I started half-way through last week." He held out her books. "Do you need help with these?"

Haruhi nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," the boy answered. "I'm Eren, by the way."

Haruhi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Haruhi."

Eren smiled back. So you're the famous Haruhi Fujiyoka."

Haruhi frowned. "How did you…?"

"I just do." He looked up. "Isn't this your class?"

Haruhi looked up and noticed they were actually in front of her class. She nodded. "Oh, yeah, it is." She managed to take the books out of his hands. "Thank you, Eren."

"No problem." He waved as he headed off to his class. "See you around, Haruhi Fujiyoka."

Haruhi smiled. The guy was quite nice. Then she frowned. She only knew his first name…

* * *

Haruhi soon found out that Eren was not the only new person in the school. Kyoya had decided to tell her that there were five other new people in the school, the five of them being girls, but that wasn't until after she had met three of them.

"HIKARU! GIVE ME MY PENCIL CASE NOW!"

Haruhi froze when she walked into the classroom. Right in between her desk and Hikaru's, a black girl seemed to be fighting over… a purple and white polka-dotted pencil case?

Hikaru laughed and just held the pencil case up higher, away from her. "No way! This is just too funny!"

The girl glared at him. "Hikaru…" she growled.

Hikaru smirked and shook his head. "Nope!"

Haruhi looked over to where Kaoru was standing talking to a redhead and a dark haired girl and headed over to them. "Hey, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled at her. "Haruhi! Hi! I didn't see you come in! How are you feeling?" He took some of her books from her and placed them on her desk for her.

Haruhi smiled at him. "A lot better, thanks," she said. "I heard you and Hikaru also caught a cold last week?"

Kaoru nodded. "I think Hikaru got the worst of it, though. He had a really bad cough that kept him up at night for most of the week. I just had a runny nose and a bit of a sore throat."

"Oh." Haruhi placed the lunch box on her desk. "Well, I'm glad you're both better." She looked over at the two girls standing beside him. "Um… hello?"

Both girls smiled. "Hi!"

The dark haired girl spoke first. "I'm Rebecca, and this," she pointed over to the redhead, "is Katie."

Haruhi smiled and waved at them. "Oh, you're new here! Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Katie said. "The boys talk about you so much…"

"HIKARU!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "And who is she?"

Rebecca frowned. "Who, her?" She pointed over at the black girl fighting with Hikaru. "That's Andrea. She's pretty violent…"

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"THEN GIVE ME BACK MY PENCIL CASE!"

"And she loves her pencil case," Katie added helpfully.

"It's not nice for Hikaru to steal her pencil case," Haruhi pointed out.

"No, it's pretty funny, actually," Katie said, chuckling lightly.

Andrea glared at Hikaru, who continued to grin and hold the pencil case far above her head, before sucker punching him in the stomach. Hikaru doubled over in pain.

"That's what you get," Andrea muttered as she snatched her pencil case out of Hikaru's hand.

"That hurt…" Hikaru groaned as he leaned on his desk.

Kaoru shook his head. "Seriously, Hika? I thought you learnt from last time?"

Haruhi frowned. "What happened last time?"

Hikaru suddenly found the window to his left very interesting.

Katie smirked. "Well, Hikaru was blowing spitballs at Andrea all lesson, even when she turned around and glared at him, so at the end of the lesson Andrea cornered him and threatened to…" She frowned. "What did she say again, Becks?"

"She threatened to cut off his balls with her spoon," Rebecca finished.

Hikaru shuddered. "Scary commoner."

Andrea walked over to her desk. "You deserved it," she muttered before frowning. "Katie…"

"Yup?" Katie asked.

"Where's my bag?" Andrea asked.

Katie and Rebecca started sniggering.

Andrea just glared at them. "Well?"

Kaoru smirked as he held up the bag. "You mean this one?" he asked innocently.

Andrea turned her glare on him. "Give it back!" she yelled before running over to grab it from him.

Kaoru laughed as he started running away from her. "No way, Andrea!"

"Kaoru!"

Haruhi smirked. "Do you guys enjoy picking on her, or something?"

Katie and Rebecca both nodded. "Yup."

"Kaoru Hitachiin, give my bag back now!"

"No!... ow… ow… ow… OW, OW, OW! Alright! Alright! Take it!"

Andrea gave a smug smile as she took her back from him. "Thank you!"

Kaoru just glared at her as he clutched his injured hand to his chest. "Don't mention it."

Suddenly, the bell went and students began to file into the classroom. All six students moved to their desks – Andrea in front of Hikaru, Katie in front of Haruhi and Rebecca in front of Kaoru. Haruhi frowned at Andrea's choice of seating, and the frown only deepened when she noticed Hikaru move subtly closer to her seat.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

As Haruhi had suspected, Hikaru had decided to dedicate most of his Geography lesson to annoying Andrea non-stop. She thought he had gotten away with it, until she saw her corner him at the end of the lesson with what was most likely a threat to his parts.

Haruhi had also managed to find out some valuable information about the three new girls in her class.

The three girls were best friends, all from the same town in England and from the same school. Out of the trio, Andrea was the genius. She also seemed to be the joker, and was probably the youngest if her maturity was any indication.

Katie was probably very close to Andrea on the maturity scale. She was the obvious otaku of the group, as shown by the many manga books in her bag. She also seemed to be the troublemaker, as she had managed to empty out Rebecca's beg and get the contents half way around the class before Rebecca had noticed.

Rebecca was the most mature of the three, making her the mother-hen of the group most of the time. She was the quiet worker, and was always taking notes in class even when she already knew the information. Out of the three of them, she was the one who got the most annoyed by what Hikaru did.

When Haruhi voiced her opinions to the Host Club at lunch, they were quite shocked.

"Andrea? The genius?" Hikaru laughed.

"Katie _does_ look like the otaku type," Kaoru noted.

"And Rebecca?" Kyoya asked, interested by the twins' perceptions of the girls.

"Easily annoyed. Not much fun," the twins stated simultaneously.

Haruhi was just about to point out how rude they were being when she noticed a familiar trio sitting a couple of tables away. She raised her eyebrows. "There they are."

The group swiveled to look over at them.

"Ah yes, the commoner's table," Kyoya said.

"Why is it called the 'commoner's table'?" Haruhi asked.

Her question was answered when three more people, all people she had never seen, joined the three first years at the table. Haruhi's eyebrows rose when she spotted someone familiar amongst the newcomers. "Eren?"

Tamaki's eyebrows rose. "You know Eren?"

"I… I met him this morning," Haruhi said as she watched him join the group. "He helped me out in the corridor." She frowned. "Why is he hanging out with only girls?"

"They're the only ones that know him well," Tamaki explained. "It seems that they all come from the same place in England."

"Oh." Haruhi watched them. "Who are the other two?" she asked.

"The blonde girl is Eglé," Tamaki said. "She's artistic, and loves to listen to music. Mukta is the girl wearing the scarf. She's…" he frowned. "How would you describe her, Kyoya?"

"Violent."

"Yes!"

"It's no surprise that she's best friends with Andrea," Hikaru muttered as the Host Club continued to watch the group with interest.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that!" Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah, Eglé!" Eren agreed.

"Well, we're perverted, are we not?" Eglé asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but this is a new level," Andrea pointed out, patting Katie's back as her best friend choked on her drink.

"So?"

Mukta glared at Eglé. "How am I meant to keep my sanity around you lot?"

"You aren't," Andrea and Eglé stated at the same time before the whole group burst into laughter.

"Hey, am I the only person who has realized a bunch of really cute boys staring at us?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course you are," Andrea muttered. "You're the only one that goes looking for them."

Rebecca threw a piece of her crust at Andrea's head. "Rude."

"I'm being honest!"

"And so am I! Look!"

The group turned to see the Host Club staring at them.

Katie smirked. "It's because we're fabulous," she said, flipping her hair.

"Of course it is," Eglé agreed. "How can you not love this sexy beast?" She pointed at her own body.

Mukta burst out laughing.

"Andrea, are you alright?" Rebecca asked when she noticed her best friend was still staring at the boys.

"She's glaring at that ginger kid," Eren pointed out.

"Which ginger kid?"

"The one with the parting on the left side."

"Oh, you mean Hikaru?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, that ginger kid."

Rebecca snorted. "She really hates him."

"I don't hate him," Andrea argued. "I'd just love to see his head on a stick. A very sharp stick." She stuck her tongue out at him.

The group watched with amusement as Hikaru frowned slightly before sticking his tongue back out at her. Kaoru's tongue soon followed.

Andrea just smirked before grabbing a spoon and loading it with pasta before launching it at Hikaru. She then launched a second spoonful of pasta at Kaoru.

Both redheads jumped before glaring at her.

"Any ideas on who to hit next?" Andrea asked the group at the table.

Eren shrugged.

"Tamamki," Eglé stated.

"He's the chairman's son!" Mukta exclaimed.

"So?"

"We could get kicked out!"

"How do you know?"

"We could always find out." Andrea loaded up her spoon with more pasta.

"Andrea…"

* * *

"She got it in my hair!"

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru, it's just pasta."

"But it had some sort of sauce in it!"

"It's just a little sauce, Hika-chan," Hunny said.

"Yeah, it'll come right out!" Tamaki answered cheerfully.

Hikaru glared at the blonde. "I'm surprised that she hasn't hit _you_ yet, Milord."

"It's because she's realized he's the chairman's son," Kyoya explained. "Clearly she's smart enough not to—"

"AAAH!"

The whole group turned to see Tamaki with pasta and sauce in his hair, flailing his arms about. Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing at the sight.

"KYOYA! SHE THREW FOOD AT ME!" Tamaki cried.

Kyoya sighed.

"It's called launching."

The group turned to see the familiar black girl standing behind Hikaru and Kaoru with Katie, both girls holding their trays of food. They were smiling sweetly at them.

"Why did you launch that at us?" Hikaru demanded.

Andrea shrugged. "Payback's a bitch."

Hikaru frowned. "What?"

"It was payback."

"For what?"

"You know what."

Hikaru glared at her. "It was a joke."

"So was the launching." She held out her spoon. "Spoons make good catapults, eh?"

Katie picked a piece of pasta out of Kaoru's hair. "What sauce did your dad use?" she asked curiously.

Andrea looked at the piece in Hikaru's hair. "Four cheeses, it seems," she replied as she picked the piece of sticky pasta out of his hair. "I hope you like it, Hikaru."

Hikaru turned and glared at her. "Baka."

Andrea shrugged. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

"Andrea!"

Andrea turned to see Mukta, Eglé and Eren waving at her. Rebecca just had her eyebrow raised, as usual. She waved back at the group before turning back to the boys. "Well, I've got to go, guys." She dropped the piece of pasta onto Hikaru's empty plate before wiping her hand on her dress. "Nice talking to you!" She walked off.

Katie hovered back. "Hey, Haruhi, you can hang out with us whenever you want, alright?"

Haruhi smiled at her. "Thanks for the offer."

"No problem." Katie waved as she walked away.

Hikaru sighed as he picked the remaining pasta out of his hair. "Annoying baka."

"I know," Kaoru muttered as he removed the pasta from his own red hair.

"Actually, I find that there's something quite amusing about them," Haruhi said. "They're all different yet similar at the same time."

"That's because they're commoners," Hikaru stated. "All commoners are the same.

Haruhi glared at him. "No we're not. We're all different. And I was thinking that there was something else…"

"Really?" Kaoru asked, uninterested. "I don't see it."

"Well, you don't see much, do you?" Haruhi bit back as she watched the group laugh as they left the cafeteria. "But, in a way, they're like us…"

* * *

**So... review?**


	2. Episode 2

**Hey, guys! I have the next episode here already for you to read! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**EPISODE 2**

"So, have you guys joined any clubs yet?"

Andrea shrugged as she got her stuff ready for the upcoming Maths lesson. "I was thinking of joining the Track club."

"I've joined the Music club," Rebecca said as she tried to stuff her sheet music back into her bag.

Haruhi nodded. "That's cool. How about you, Katie?"

Katie shrugged. "I think I'll go Art club wit Eglé."

"That's cool."

"What's Mukta doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Kendo club," Andrea stated. "She wants to find more ways to injure me."

The four girls laughed.

"So, what's Eren doing, then?"

Rebecca shrugged. "He didn't tell me. What about you guys?"

Andrea frowned. "He told me that he told someone else, so I thought that he told you guys."

"Nope."

"He obviously wants to keep it a secret," Katie muttered. "It's as if he doesn't trust us…"

* * *

Eren sighed as he headed down the corridor to Class 2A. He wasn't really in the mood to come to school today – everyone else had a club to go to at lunch, leaving him on his own…

"Hi!"

Eren froze when he saw the brunette girl standing in front of him. "Uh…"

She held her hand out. "I'm Renge."

Eren shook her hand. "I'm Eren."

"Oh, the new guy!" She looked him up and down. "You're very handsome…"

"Uh, thank you?" Eren didn't like the way this girl was looking at him. She looked crazy – like Katie in otaku mode, but scarier…

"You'd make a great addition!"

"Addition to what?"

"But then, the others might get jealous…"

"What others?"

"Still, the president probably won't mind…"

"The president? Wha—"

"Stop talking! You're making it hard for me to analyse you!"

Eren glared at her. "Only when you tell me what you're on about!"

Renge frowned at him. "Feisty…"

"Hey!"

She sighed. "Right, what would you say if I had a proposal for you?"

Eren shrugged. "Depends on what the proposal was."

"Well, then, Eren, I have a proposal for you…"

* * *

"EGLÉ!"

"What?"

Mukta held up her notebook. "What is this?"

"Eglé smirked. "It looks like a notebook…"

"I know that. But, Eglé, what's ON the notebook?"

"Uh… sixty-nine?"

Mukta glared at her. "Don't laugh! You drew this sixty-nine on my notebook!"

"Yeah, so? You said I should be more artistic."

"Not on my notebook, you BLOODY IDIOT!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Tamaki asked as he and Kyoya walked over.

"Look at what she did to my notebook!" Mukta said as she held up the cover for both of them to see.

"Sixty-nine?" Kyoya asked.

"Soixante-neuf," Tamaki muttered. "What's wrong with that?"

Mukta just stared at them whilst Eglé laughed. "You don't get it?"

"Should we?" Tamaki asked. "We're not commoners like you, you know."

"You're no help."

"Were we supposed to be?" Kyoya asked.

Mukta just glared at him.

"Oooh, Muki's mad…" Eglé muttered, earning a glare herself.

"What's going on?" Eren asked as he walked into the room and over to the group. He looked less mopey than before, but more confused.

"Look at what Eglé did to my book!" Mukta exclaimed, holding the book up for Eren to see.

He grinned. "Is that the design for your new tattoo?" he asked Eglé.

"Yes, thank you for noticing!" Eglé grinned back.

"But why did you draw on my notebook?" Mukta asked.

"I needed a place to draw."

"But why on MY book?"

Eglé shrugged. "It's funny."

Mukta gave her a death glare.

"Now now, we don't want any bloodshed on the school grounds," Tamaki said.

"Shut up," Mukta growled. "You're so annoying!"

"And you don't know what sixty-nine means," Eglé added.

"They don't?" Eren asked, frowning slightly.

"Nope."

The bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Mukta moved to her seat on the far side of Kyoya, whilst Eglé sat just behind Tamaki. Eren sat behind her.

Then the teacher walked in. He was a short, balding Japanese man in a large grey suit and glasses. His accent had been one that Eren had originally found difficult to grasp, but he was learning. The teacher turned and wrote the words 'MATH QUIZ' on the board.

Eren, Mukta and Eglé groaned. _Stupid teacher._

* * *

"How could he not know what sixty-nine means?"

Mukta shrugged. "He's quite naïve."

Andrea sighed. "Maybe he just needs to grow up," she suggested.

"Like you?"

Andrea smirked at Mukta. "I only ACT childish. I can be mature when I want to be."

"Sure you can."

"What, don't you believe me?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Mukta and Andrea's childish banter. _And Andrea's meant to be the childish one._ She frowned when she realized something. "Isn't someone missing?"

"Eglé and Katie are at the Art Club, finishing off their project or something like that," Andrea explained.

"No, someone else."

Mukta frowned. "You mean Eren?"

Rebecca nodded.

"He said he needed to do something quickly before coming to lunch with us. Why?" Mukta asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "Didn't he seem a bit… off to you?"

"What, you want Mukta to turn him on?" Andrea asked, grinning.

"No!" Rebecca said quickly. "I mean—"

"Hey guys." Eren walked over to the group sitting at the table, shouldering his bag. "What's up?"

Andrea sent Rebecca a glance before smiling at Eren. "Nothing much. Katie and Eglé aren't here to entertain us."

Eren smiled. "Oh." He joined the girls at the table.

"So… Eren… are you alright?" Rebecca asked hesitantly.

Eren frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"What have you been up to?" she asked, continuing her interrogation.

Andrea and Mukta rolled their eyes at her.

"Just… stuff…" Eren answered uncertainly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Rebecca thinks you've been acting all funny," Andrea explained to him.

"What?" Eren said. "I haven't!"

"You've been acting kind of sad," Mukta admitted.

"Really?" Eren frowned. "I didn't think so."

"So, what's up?" Rebecca asked, sitting forward.

Eren shrugged. "It's just…"

She raised an eyebrow. "'It's just…'?"

Eren sighed. "You know…"

"No, we don't know," Andrea stated. "Why don't you do us a favour and—"

"Hey, Andrea!"

The group turned to see the younger Hitachiin twin walking over to the group, waving at them.

Andrea smiled and waved back at him. "Hey, Hitachiin! What's up?"

Kaoru stood beside the group. "Have you seen my brother, Hikaru, around anywhere?"

The girls shook their heads straight away, but Eren hesitated slightly before shaking his head.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at Eren before sighing. "Oh, okay." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I guess I've got to go and look for him. See you guys around." He turned and started to walk off.

"Hey!" Andrea called out.

Kaoru stopped and turned back around.

"How about you hang with us?" she suggested.

He shrugged. "I don't know…" He scratched the back of his head as he thought about it. "I usually hang out with Hika…"

"Your brother isn't going to mind for one day, is he?" Rebecca asked.

Kaoru sighed and looked over to the cafeteria door. "Well…"

Mukta frowned. "You two don't depend on each other for everything, do you?"

Kaoru shook his head quickly. "Of course not!"

Andrea patted the seat beside her. "Then sit!"

Kaoru sighed and sat down. "Okay, now I'm sitting. What do I do now?"

"We talk," Rebecca said. She turned to Andrea. "Have you joined the track club yet?"

Andrea nodded. "They said I have to come to the tryouts tonight after school, though. Hopefully I'll get in. Apparently there are only two other girls in the club."

Mukta nodded. "That's cool."

"What about you, Becks?" Andrea asked.

"I've got so much music to write…" she muttered as she pulled out her music notebook and started to write in it.

"Yeah, well, Kendo club is cool," Mukta said.

"We didn't ask about Kendo club, but okay," Andrea said, laughing when Mukta glared at her.

Rebecca sighed. "You never learn. And you wonder why she headslaps you so much…"

Eren just laughed.

Kaoru watched the group's interaction with interest. It was strange, but Haruhi had been right. Andrea was definitely the Hikaru of the group at the moment. Mukta… she could possibly be the Tamaki. Rebecca was the Kyoya, and Eren… He looked over at the boy, who sat writing in his notebook. Eren was the Mori. Kaoru smiled. He already felt like a part of this group.

"So, Eren, joined any clubs yet?" Andrea asked.

Eren looked up from his notebook and shook his head. "No, not yet."

Andrea nodded.

"How about the Kendo club?" Mukta suggested.

"I'm not that violent," Eren pointed out.

"Neither is Mori-senpai," Kaoru said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Rebecca asked, surprised at hearing Kaoru talk.

"Mori-senpai isn't that violent," Kaoru pointed out to the group. "He's just protective. He loves animals."

"Oh." Mukta smiled. "That's nice!"

"He doesn't look that violent," Andrea pointed out. "I mean, he carried Haninozuka-senpai around."

Kaoru nodded. "He's just quiet."

Andrea nodded in agreement.

Rebecca's eyebrows rose. "You two seem to agree a lot."

"Because I'm smarter, so he knows I'm right," Andrea said.

Kaoru frowned. "No you aren't."

"One word, Kaoru – pi."

"Math isn't my strongest subject!"

"Oh yeah? I beat you in that spelling test."

Kaoru frowned at her. "That was a fluke, Andrea. It's not going to happen again."

"I beat you in two essays in English class. Is that a fluke?" she teased.

Kaoru just glared at her. "Show-off baka."

Andrea grinned. "I win."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at them. "Could you two please be more mature?"

"We're first years," Andrea pointed out.

"You're sixteen," Mukta argued back. "Please act your age."

"So you'd rather I got drunk and had sex that stayed immature?"

"Excluded middle," Rebecca pointed out.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What? What's that?"

"It's Critical Thinking," Andrea said. "You won't get it."

"Oh."

"I wonder where Hikaru is…" Eren spoke up.

The group sat quietly and thought about it. Where _was_ the redheaded older twin…?

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Episode 3

**Hey, you guys! So, I've got this next episode ready for you!**

**Anyway, for those of you that read the message that was left on our profile, I'd just like to point out that it was Rebecca who left the message, and that she ironically posted it right when we had finished our first group of exams, right before half-term. So, I should be writing some of next week, becqause I don't have many exams next month.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next episode! Read on, guys!**

* * *

EPISODE 3

Hikaru sighed as he walked down the halls of the high school. Where was that annoying redheaded otaku? That girl still had his chemistry notes…

Yes, he knew he had ditched Kaoru, but they had a Chemistry exam within the next couple of days and he'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd come fifth out of the whole class in the Pop Quiz. He opened the door to the otaku club – _They had one of those?_ – before shutting it quickly, making sure none of the girls could get to him. She _definitely_ wasn't in there.

He opened the next door, only to find it led to the girls' bathroom. He blushed as they squealed. "S-sorry!" He slammed the door shut. _Why was there no warning sign on that door?_ He walked on until a sign caught his eye.

_The Art Club._

"Hmmm…" he thought about walking over to the door. "I haven't been in there yet…" He put his hand on the handle before slowly opening the door, and ended up shielding his eyes. The bright colours were blinding… but attractive… He smiled. Maybe he could find Katie in here…?

* * *

"How's it going, girls?"

Katie smiled. "I think this guy's gonna look great."

The boy smiled. "As great as me?"

She laughed. "Not even close, Kazuki."

Kazuki pouted. "That's a bit mean, isn't it?"

"No, not really."

Kazuki continued to pout. "Katie…"

"Kazuki…"

"Would you two just shut up?" Eglé sighed as she attempted to draw her piece for the Art Awards Show that they were throwing.

"Why should we?" Katie asked.

"Well, I am trying to draw my piece for the Art Awards Show that you decided we should put on, Kazuki, but if you don't shut up then I won't get this done."

Kazuki frowned. "That's no way to talk to your club president."

"Meh."

"So, when will the Music Club be done with the music for our show?" Katie asked the club president.

Kazuki shrugged. "My sister hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"But I'm right here."

Kazuki turned to see his twin sister, Kazuko, standing behind him. He grinned. "Sis!"

A girl with dark red hair and purple irises, making her look identical to Kazuko, stood there in her Ouran uniform, holding a stack of sheet music in her arms. She rolled her eyes at her twin brother. "Yes, Kazuki?"

"Have you finished that sheet music yet?" he asked innocently.

She nodded and held out the pile in her arms. "We just need a pianist…"

"Don't any of your club members know how to play?"

"They do, but they're busy."

Katie sighed. "So we've got art work, but no music?"

Eglé frowned. "But we were promised music…"

"We have music," Kazuko explained. "Just no pianist."

Eglé sighed. "Well, this is just great."

Katie frowned before smiling when she spotted a familiar redhead at the Art Club door. "Hey, Hikaru!"

Hikaru jumped slightly before he turned to see Katie at a table with Eglé and two people with with dark red hair. He smiled and waved before walking over. "Hi, Katie! Hey guys."

Eglé smiled. "Hello, Hikaru. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering where you guys were…"

Katie face palmed. "I still have your Chemistry notes, don't I?"

Hikaru nodded and folded his arms.

Katie sighed and got the notes out of her bag. "I still have to copy out the notes, though…" She smiled innocently at him. "Can I copy them out first?"

Hikaru sighed. "Hurry up."

Kazuko just stared at the redheaded boy. "Kazuki?"

Kazuki looked over at his sister. "Yeah, Kazuko?"

"Why is Hikaru Hitachiin standing in the middle of your Art Club?"

Hikaru turned to the twins. "You're the Sutā twins, right? Class 1B?"

They nodded. "Correct."

He shrugged. "You're alright, I guess."

"You're not too bad either," Kazuki said, crossing his arms defensively.

Hikaru's eyebrows shot up and he dropped his arms. "Defensive, huh?" He shrugged. "Take a chill pill."

"You're rude, Hitachiin," Kazuki said. "I don't like it."

"It's not as if I care, Sutā."

"You no good—"

"Zuki!" Kazuko exclaimed.

Kazuki pouted. "He started it!"

"You continued it," Hikaru muttered defensively.

Eglé sighed. "Can't I finish my design in peace?"

Katie continued to copy Hikaru's notes. "So how are we going to get a pianist, then?"

Hikaru frowned. "A pianist? For what?"

"We've got an Art Awards Show coming up, but we've got no pianist to play the music that's been written for it," Kazuko explained.

"Doesn't your friend… uh… Rebecca, play the piano?" Hikaru asked Katie and Eglé.

Katie nodded. "But she can't read sheet music very well," she explained. "Andrea and Kazuko are still trying to teach her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Andrea can read sheet music?"

Eglé nodded. "She's very talented."

"Oh."

Kazuki thought about it. "Has she joined any clubs yet?" he asked. "If she's talented, we could use someone like her."

"She said she wants to join the track club," Katie explained.

"Is she good at it?" Kazuki asked.

"She's a fast runner. Very fast." Eglé smirked. "Hehe – fast."

Katie smirked. "Dirty Egel."

"Can Andrea play the piano?" the Sutā twins asked at the same time.

"Nope."

They sighed.

Hikaru thought about it. "Hey… I think I know someone who plays the piano…"

"Would they be willing to play?" Kazuko asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "You'd have to ask. Besides, he's got a whole club to annoy…"

Kazuki's eyes widened. "You… you don't mean Suoh, do you?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah, I mean Suoh."

Kazuko smiled. "He _is_ a great pianist…"

"No. I'm not having Suoh run around this place like the naïve little madman he is."

Eglé snorted. "'Naïve little madman'. Good one."

Kazuki smiled. "Thanks."

Kazuko sighed. "At the moment, Suoh is our only hope, Zuki."

Kazuki sighed. "Fine. We'll take Suoh."

Hikaru grinned. "You can take Suoh, but it'll cost you."

"How much?"

"Just some personal paintings for the Host Club."

Now Katie got worried. Hikaru didn't have the cleanest of minds. "Of what?"

"Us, baka!"

Katie just glared at him.

Kazuki thought about it. "This is quite a good deal…" He held out his hand for Hikaru to shake. "We'll take it."

Hikaru shook his hand. "Good choice."

Katie smiled as she finished off copying the last section of Hikaru's notes. "Done!" She handed Hikaru's notes back to him.

Hikaru snatched them off her. "Finally! Took you long enough!"

Katie glared at him again. "Rude little ginger."

"Firstly, we're both ginger, and secondly, I'm taller."

"Shut up, baka."

"No way, baka."

"Would both of you just shut up?" Eglé asked. "Jeez."

The other four just stared at Eglé before they started laughing.

Eglé rolled her eyes at them. "Twats."

* * *

"Done!" Katie proudly showed Kazuki her piece of artwork.

Kazuki smiled. "That's great, Katie!"

Hikaru shrugged. "It's alright, I guess."

Katie stared at Hikaru. "You guess?"

"I've seen better."

Katie pouted.

Eglé looked up from her drawing at Hikaru. "Please don't say stuff like that to her."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she gets very pessimistic."

The group of four turned to see Andrea, Rebecca, Mukta, Eren and Kaoru standing at the door. Kaoru smiled.

"What are you doing here, Hika?" he asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "I got bored."

Andrea grinned. "So you decided to spend time with Katie?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed at her. "What are you trying to say?"

Rebecca, Mukta and Eglé sniggered whilst Katie glared at them.

Andrea just smiled innocently at them. "Nothing, nothing."

Rebecca walked over to the other group. "What are you guys doing, anyway?" she asked.

The other four followed her over, also curious.

"Artwork for the Art Awards Show," Eglé said as she finished off her sketches. "Which I have to get done by the end of today. If I don't Kazuki won't be able to – no, won't be _bothered_ to – enter it into the show, and I'll get very, _very_ mad with whoever stopped me or slowed me down." She sent warning glares at Hikaru and Kazuki.

Kazuko folded her arms and nodded. "Those two are pretty noisy…"

Mukta snorted. "'Noisy'…"

The girls, apart from Kazuko, and Eren burst out laughing, leaving the other four confused. It didn't take long for the others to get it, however, and Hikaru and Kaoru started sniggering. Kazuki sniggered at well, causing Kazuko to shake her head at their immaturity.

"You're all so childish," she said, smirking.

"It's called being dirty," Katie corrected.

Kazuko sighed before turning to Rebecca. "How are you doing on your piece for the Art Awards Show?" she asked.

Rebecca showed her the notebook in her arms. "This is how much I've done so far."

Kazuko nodded at she read through what Rebecca had so far. "Not bad. I can see room for improvement, though."

Rebecca nodded. "Okay… can you show me?"

Kazuko nodded. "Let's head to Music Room 1 for the rest of lunch. That way we can hear what your song sounds like so far."

Rebecca nodded. "Okay." She followed Kazuko out of the room.

Andrea picked up Katie's piece of artwork and smiled at it. "This is really good!"

Katie frowned. "No it isn't…"

Mukta looked at the drawing Andrea held. "It is!"

"Are you sure?"

Both girls nodded.

Katie smiled. "Yay!"

The bell signaling the end of lunch break went, and Katie and Eglé got their bags ready for class.

Kaoru swung his arm over Hikaru's shoulder. "To Literature we go?"

Hikaru nodded, although he was pouting slightly. "I don't like Literature."

Andrea smirked. "I'm just going to beat you both again in our Pop Quiz."

Kaoru frowned at Andrea. "No you won't."

"Yes I will, and you know it."

"Hey!"

The group laughed as they left Art Room 1.

Andrea smirked. "What? It's true."

* * *

**So... review!**


	4. Episode 4

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long... studies and exams have been hijacking my life and freedom for the past few months, and so I haven't had the time to write - it's also the reason why most of my other stories haven't been updated recently either.** **Luckily, this chapter was already written, so I've decided to update this story today for y'all to stop you from waiting for as long.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, guys! Read on!**

* * *

EPISODE 4

Andrea breathed heavily as she finished her fifth lap of the athletics track. Joining the track team had been one of the most beneficial things that she had ever done for herself. Now all she had to do was befriend those other two girls on the team.

She looked over to where the two girls stood chatting with each other as they stretched at the end of the track. The girls looked relatively similar – one with mouse brown hair and green eyes and the other with mouse brown hair and blue eyes – and had the same physiques, so she assumed they were related in one way or another. They were also very pretty, and seemed to avoid wearing makeup.

"Hey, Mante! Run faster!"

"Yeah! Get a move on!"

Andrea groaned as she started running again. It was just her luck that the boys happened to be the type that constantly thought they were better than girls, and it was even _luckier_ that she had decided to prove them wrong.

So they were pushing her.

Beyond her limits.

She nearly groaned when one of the boys joined her in her jog, running beside her. "What do you want?" she asked through her teeth.

The boy was far taller than her – at least six feet tall – with fair hair and green eyes. He had a handsome face, and he was lean due to the amount of athletics he did. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and black trainers with white trainer socks. "Nothing, Andrea. Just wanted to join you in your run."

He also happened to be the only boy that called her by her first name, and was the nicest out of the group.

It didn't mean he wasn't a jerk, though.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Andrea asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Andrea stopped running. "Shun Matsuo—"

"Actually, it's _Matsuo Shun_." He grinned. "In Japanese the surnames come first."

She glared at him. _This boy…_

"Mante! Get running!"

Andrea rolled her eyes and started running again, Shun running beside her. He caught her glancing over at the two girls that were now heading over to the shot put area and smiled. "You like the Onoda sisters?"

"Huh?" Andrea frowned. "I don't even know them."

Shun frowned. "But one of them is in your classes. I'm sure of it."

"Which one?"

"The one with blue eyes."

Andrea looked over at the girl. "What's her name?"

"Onoda Natsumi."

Andrea nodded. "And you're sure she's in my class?"

"You're in Class 1-A, aren't you? With the Hitachiin twins?"

She nodded again.

"Then she's in your class. Try to become friends with her." He gave a small smile. "Those two don't have many friends in the club, and from what I've seen they are very secluded at school. They keep to themselves." He smiled at Andrea. "Maybe you should become friends with them?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only other girl in the club."

Andrea sighed. "Well, I could try."

"Good. Now come on, we need to do some stretches."

Andrea rolled her eyes at him. "Yes senpai."

* * *

Andrea sat at the end of the track, staring down the 100 metre length intently. This was it. She was going to sprint the whole distance.

And she was excited.

Shun sat down beside her. "You ready?"

Andrea looked over to the crowd seating, hoping that her friends were there. They had asked and found out that they were allowed to be there for her tryouts, and they'd promised to be there.

But they weren't.

She sighed and stood up, stretching out her legs. "I'm ready." She looked down at Shun. "Who am I racing?"

"The girls."

She glared at him. "Is this your attempt for me to become friends with them?"

"Yep."

"Do they want to race me?"

"No."

"So can I race someone else?"

Shun sighed. "Fine." He turned around. "Ken'ichi! Over here!"

A boy with dark hair and dark eyes jogged over. He was more muscular than Shun, but slightly shorter, and he wore a white t-shirt with dark shorts and trainers just like Shun did. He smiled at her. "Hey, new girl."

Andrea just stared blankly at him. "I'm racing this guy?"

Shun nodded. "This is my cousin, Ken'ichi. Just call him Ken."

"Why am I racing this guy? He looks bigger than me."

"He is bigger than you."

"No, _much_ bigger than me. I don't think I even have a chance against him."

Shun just smiled at her. "Come on – we just want to see how fast you are. We're going to time you anyway. And Ken wants to know how his sprinting is going as well."

Andrea looked up at Ken'ichi. She sighed. "Fine. I'll race him."

Ken'ichi smiled. "Okay."

Shun smiled. "Both of you, to your marks."

Andrea and Ken'ichi both got into their sprint start positions.

Andrea looked up. The whole athletics club was watching. Well, all of the guys were anyway. They were all sat where the crowd was meant to sit, in the bleachers and on the benches. The two girls were sat on the throwing field, talking and practicing their field events. Apart from them, no one was there…

Apart from the group of four girls that had just entered the bleachers.

Andrea smiled. So they _had_ remembered.

"Get set…"

Andrea focused on the track. _She could do this… she could do this… she was wearing her running spikes anyway. She could definitely do this._

"Go!"

The two sprinted down the track, each heading towards the finishing line.

* * *

Katie looked up when she heard cheering. "Look! They're racing!"

Rebecca grinned. "Go Andrea!" she cheered loudly.

The other three joined her in their cheering, and it wasn't long until the race finished. They were cheering and jumping when they saw Andrea cross the finishing line first, and all four of them ran down to meet their best friend at the track.

Andrea panted heavily as she smiled at Ken'ichi. "Good race."

Ken'ichi nodded, his hands on his knees as he attempted to recover. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Andrea!" the four girls called out.

Andrea looked over and smiled before jogging over to the group of girls. "Hey! You came!"

"And we saw you run!" Rebecca exclaimed. "You were amazing!"

Andrea smiled at them. "Thanks!"

Shun jogged over to the girls. "Hello, beautiful ladies."

Andrea rolled her eyes at him. "Did you come over here for a reason, Shun? Or are you just here to flirt with us?"

"I came over to tell you your time." He smiled at her. "Do you want to know it?"

"Let me guess…" Andrea thought about it. "13.4?"

"Nope. 13.1 seconds."

Andrea pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! New personal best!"

"Congratulations!" Mukta said.

"Our own little Usain Bolt," Katie grinned.

"I'm female."

"Shut up."

* * *

Natsumi looked up from where she had been measuring her throw when she heard cheering. "Misaki, what is going on?"

Misaki looked over to the track. "The new girl is being tested in order to enter the Athletics Club."

"Oh." The blue eyed girl went back to her measuring. "Why does she want to enter the club so much? She seems to interact a lot with the boys… can she not find a more feminine club for herself?"

"People can do whatever they want," Misaki told her younger sister. "Do not judge them." Her green eyes watched as the black girl sprinted down the track and finished just milliseconds before Ken'ichi. "However, I do not believe I have seen a girl like her before…"

Natsumi nodded. "She _is_ a strange one…" She watched as Andrea spoke a little to Ken'ichi before walking over to where a group of girls stood in the bleachers. "She has friends."

Misaki shrugged. "So?"

Natsumi sighed. "Misaki, why do we not have friends?"

"Because no one has ever attempted to become friends with us. There are many rude people in this world, Natsumi. I do not want you to get involved with them."

"Is this because of what happened in elementary school, Nēchan?" Natsumi asked, knowing she'd hit a soft spot when she saw her older sister tense.

"That is none of your business, Imōto-san," Misaki snapped before getting up. "Come on. We are going home."

"Nēchan…" Natsumi whined.

"We are going."

Natsumi sighed and followed her sister across the field and over to the bleachers to where the changing rooms were.

Shun looked up when he saw the girls coming over. "Leaving already, ladies?"

Misaki rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, we are."

"But we didn't even get to race you two beautiful ladies…"

Misaki glared at him. "Orokana sukoshi uwaki-sha," she muttered before walking off.

Natsumi giggled and followed her sister.

Shun just stared at the green-eyed girl in shock. "Did she just call me a '_stupid little flirt_'?"

Katie nodded. "Yup."

The group was silent for a moment.

"She's right, you know," Andrea muttered, smirking at Shun and ignoring the glare he sent her.

The four other girls laughed at his expression.

"Hey, guys!" A dark haired boy ran into the bleachers and over to where the group stood, breathing heavily. His hair was disheveled and his uniform was messy, as if he'd hurriedly put it on.

Andrea folded her arms. "Eren, you're late."

Eren slowed down when he neared the group. "Sorry. I got really caught up in what I was doing that I didn't realize what the time was…"

"Eren…"

"Yes."

"Your tie's crooked."

Eren's eyes widened. "Oops!" He quickly did it back up properly.

"What _were_ you doing, Eren?" Eglé asked curiously.

"Yeah, you left straight after class to go to wherever you were going," Mukta added. "You didn't even say 'bye' or 'see you later' or anything!"

"I… I had to do something really important…" Eren muttered. "But what about you lot?"

"I had to go and tell the Kendo Club why I would be coming later," Mukta explained.

"Kazuki wanted us to finish our Art projects, so we continued that for a little bit before coming over to watch Andrea," Eglé explained.

"Kazuko wanted me to show her my sheet music, so I had to hand it in before I could come over," Rebecca said. "And then Hiroshi decided to show me his music and show off himself playing the violin."

Shun laughed. "Yeah, Hiroshi is like that." He smiled at the thought of the boy – who just so happened to be his neighbour – cornering Rebecca and forcing her to listen to him.

"Yeah, so, that's why I was late."

Andrea smiled at her best friends. "Don't worry. I don't mind you lot being late. It just matters that you made the effort to get here." She hugged them all. "So, I guess I have to head back to the club now. See y'all later."

The other five smiled and waved at her as they left. "Bye, Andrea!"

Andrea waved at them before jogging over to the where the boys had started training for field events. She frowned as she jogged over. _Where HAD Eren been?_

* * *

Eren panted as he raced down the corridors. _Ooh, he was going to be in __**so**__ much trouble…_

"Mr Stephen."

He froze. "Uh… hey, Boss…"

The club president stood in front of him. "Where have you been?"

Eren scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I had to go and meet my friends quickly… but I'm back now!"

"Good. We need you back in there waiting now, Mr Stephen. Hurry up and get your costume back on."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Oooooh... review!**


	5. Episode 5

**Hey, guys! I have your next episode here for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

EPISODE 5

Mukta sighed as she walked down the corridor to the Kendo Club, excited about what she was going to do at the club today. After being allowed to join by the Kendo Club captain Hiroshi Fuse, she had fallen in love with the club. Being allowed to fight and beat people up, even if it was meant to be self-defence, was amazing to her.

When she entered the club room, she frowned as the boys turned to face her. Most of them had sneers on their faces.

"Well, well, well," one of the boys stepped forward, "look at who it is…"

Mukta raised an eyebrow at them. "It's me…?"

The boy sneered. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Mukta frowned at him. "I have a right to be here. I'm a part of this club."

The boys in the club laughed as they neared her. One of them leaned over and slung his arm over her shoulder casually. He had bleach blonde hair and green eyes, and was far taller than her, built with a fair bit of muscle.

"Nahar-san, how many females do you see at this club?" he asked curiously.

Mukta frowned and looked around the room. "Including me…? One."

"And how many males?"

"I can't be asked to count."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "I rest my case."

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "How does the number of females and males here have anything to do with me being here?"

The boy smirked at her. "There aren't many females here. It means that females aren't _meant_ to do Kendo."

Mukta glared at him. "That's sexist."

"It's not sexist. It's the truth." He grinned down at her.

She pushed him off her. "Get off."

The boy tried to hold onto her. "Awww, what's wrong? You don't like me touching you?" He moved his arm down from her shoulders to her waist. "Don't you want to play with me?"

Mukta blushed at how dirty that sounded. "Go away, you pervert! Rape! Rape!"

"Oh, come on…"

"_Daishi Hiroto_!"

The boy froze before turning to see who had called his name.

A taller boy with dark hair and blue eyes stood at the entrance to the Kendo Club room, wearing his Kendo Club uniform. His hair was long and tied back into a ponytail, and there was a frown on his face.

Hiroto frowned. "What do you want, _Fuse_?"

Mukta tried to pull away from Hiroto. "Hiroshi! Tell him to get off me!"

Hiroshi glared at Hiroto. "Hiroto, let her go! You know that the way you are acting is wrong."

Hiroto rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Hiroshi. It's just a joke…"

"Let. Her. Go."

Hiroto sighed and grumbled as he let Mukta go. "Stupid little killjoy…"

Mukta gave Hiroshi a grateful smile. "Thank you, captain."

Hiroshi smiled at her. "No problem." He looked to the rest of the boys. "Why aren't you warming up? Get moving!"

The boys stumbled before getting to work, leaving Hiroto and Mukta standing in the middle of the room. Hiroshi walked over to them, a stern look on his face that was directed at Hiroto.

Hiroto sighed and folded his arms. "Say what you want to say, Hiroshi."

"You're being an idiot, Hiroto. Quit messing around with Mukta just because she's a girl and can floor you in fifty seconds."

Mukta smirked. "Actually, forty."

Hiroto glared at them. "I don't see how I'm meant to be the vice-captain when my captain is an absolute nut-job that believes _girls_ can actually do _Kendo_." He huffed. "Someone needs to knock some sense into that thick head of yours."

"Maybe he should knock some sense into _your_ thick head," Mukta said. "Sexist idiot. If we were in England, you would have so many people mad with you right now."

Hiroto glared at her. "You females are all weak. You don't deserve to do Kendo."

She grabbed his ear and twisted it, causing him to squeal in pain. She glared at him. "Now who is the weak one?"

Hiroto pouted at her. "Shut up."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Alright, you two, get warming up. We don't want any strained muscles today."

Hiroto nodded. "Yes, captain." He jogged off to get warmed up.

Mukta sighed. "Why are some of the boys such idiots…?" she muttered as she jogged off with him.

Hiroshi shook his head. "I have no idea…"

* * *

Rebecca sighed. "I'm confused. Can we start again?"

_Hirano Hiroshi_ sighed. "Fine. There are eight keys in an octave. It starts at C, and ends at C. Play me a C."

Rebecca nodded and played the middle C key. "Is that alright?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Okay. Can you play the C note one octave higher?"

Rebecca played the C note that was one octave higher.

Hiroshi smiled. "Good. Can you name the keys in between?"

"D, E, F, G, A and B."

"Good." Hiroshi pulled out some sheet music and set it on the stand in front of them. "Right, now for the reading part."

Rebecca winced. "Awww…"

Hiroshi chuckled. "What, you don't like the reading?"

"No."

"All the more reason to learn it."

Rebecca glared at him. "Sometimes I think you're worse than the Hitachiins."

Hiroshi laughed. "Let me remind you that I'm the one teaching you and not Kazuko."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Oh god, not her."

"Yeah. So…"

Rebecca looked over at the sheet music. "Okay… so one of them is C…"

Hiroshi nodded. "Can you remember which one?"

Rebecca frowned and thought for a little while before pointing at the correct note. "This is a C note. The next one up is D, the next is E, the next if F, then G, then A, then B, then high C."

Hiroshi nodded. "Good, Rebecca! Okay, since you've got that down, I'm gonna show you a simple piece of sheet music. I want you to play it for me, okay?"

Rebecca nodded, glancing at her watch. "Can you hurry, though? I have to meet my buddies in about ten minutes to get home, otherwise I'm walking home alone."

"Okay." Hiroshi placed the sheet music in front of her. "Play it, and please read off the sheet this time."

Rebecca nodded before starting to play what was on the sheet. Once she was done, she smiled. "Yay!"

Hiroshi grinned. "Next time, we'll get you to play something a little more complicated, okay?"

Rebecca nodded and got up, grabbing her bag. "Thanks for agreeing to tutor me, Hiroshi. It means a lot to me… especially as Andrea now has a club to go to and Kazuko is always busy."

Hiroshi smiled. "As the Music Club's Vice President, I have to keep up appearances too."

"Just… don't corner me again. Please?"

"I can't promise that. Especially if someone gives me coffee…"

"Alright! No more coffee for you!" Rebecca laughed as she headed towards the club room door. "See you tomorrow, Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi waved at her. "See you later!"

* * *

Andrea sighed as she leaned on the gates right outside the Academy High School, still wearing her track team uniform. She was the first one to arrive outside the gates where the group of friends had agreed to meet, but no one else had arrived as of yet. She pulled out her phone, and was prepared to call the others when she spotted Katie and Eglé walking out of the school. She smiled and waved at them as they walked over.

Eglé waved. "Well, you are here early, aren't you?" she said.

Andrea huffed. "I've been waiting for ages! We agreed to meet here _ten_ minutes ago!"

Katie rolled her eyes at her. "We had to finish our artwork. I mean, the Art Awards Show is in about a week, and if we want to get our work done we have to stay that little bit longer."

"Plus, Katie got paint everywhere so we had to clean it up," Eglé pointed out, smirking at the redhead when she pouted.

Andrea rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You're so messy…"

Katie just grinned. "That's me for you."

"So, where are Muki and Becks?"

Eglé and Katie shrugged. "We haven't seen them."

Andrea sighed. "How about Eren?"

Eglé frowned. "I haven't seen him since lunch. He's not in a lot of my classes, as I'm taking art…"

Katie sighed. "We never get to see him around much anymore. Only during lunch and break times…"

Andrea frowned. "Well, did he say he was walking home with us?"

Eglé nodded. "He always does anyway. If he wasn't, he'd have told us by now."

"Good point."

The trio sighed and waited there for another five or so minutes before Mukta and Rebecca appeared, walking together from the school building. Mukta was still wearing her Kendo uniform, and her hair was tied back rather than left down as usual. Rebecca was still wearing her school uniform… which consisted of the yellow dress.

Andrea grimaced. "Does she have to wear that uniform? I'm sure the rest of us changed into our casual clothes…"

Katie nodded. "Rebecca is just… weird."

Rebecca waved as she walked up to the trio with Mukta. "Hey, guys!"

Mukta smiled at them. "Hey."

The other three smiled. "Hey, Becks! Hey, Muki!"

Mukta looked around. "Hey, where's Eren? Don't we have to go?"

Andrea shrugged before looking at her watch. "If he doesn't turn up in five minutes, we're leaving. I'm going to be in enough trouble when I get home, because we're, like, fifteen minutes late." She sent a look at Mukta and Rebecca.

The two girls glared back. "Well, sorry."

The group of five girls waited for about five minutes, getting annoyed the longer they waited. Finally, Andrea snapped.

"Where the hell is he?" she demanded.

"I'm going to call him," Eglé said as she pulled out her phone.

"No!" Andrea and Rebecca stopped her.

"Don't you remember how _cranky_ he was when we last called him?" Rebecca asked.

Mukta raised her eyebrows. "That may have had something to do with the fact that we called him in the middle of the night to say 'good morning' to him…"

Andrea and Eglé smirked.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny…" Andrea said.

Katie smirked. "Yeah, it was…" She sighed. "So, are we leaving him, then?"

The five of them shared looks before nodding.

"Let's go, then."

The group of five girls turned and walked away from the Academy, chatting about random things as they headed to their homes that hopefully weren't too far away, laughing at each other and their antics.

Of course, they didn't know that there was someone watching them as they left.

* * *

Eren sighed as he sat by the window, staring outside. Boy, how he _longed_ to go outside for at least five minutes.

But no – his stupid threaten-you-with-your-life, super-rich boss didn't want him leaving the building _at all_ during club time.

_At all._

He wasn't even allowed to go out and get _snacks_.

As he watched the world outside go by, he spotted Andrea standing by the gate. He winced. He was supposed to be walking home with them today…

Not long after, Katie and Eglé joined her, and the trio started chatting and laughing for a little while. Then Mukta and Rebecca joined, with Rebecca being the only one in the group still wearing her uniform.

He smirked. _Of course Rebecca would do that…_

They seemed to wait around for a couple more minutes. When Eglé finally pulled out her phone, they stopped her, talking for a couple of minutes.

His eyes widened. _Were they going to call him…?_

She reluctantly put her phone away before the group walked off.

Eren's heart dropped. _They were leaving him again?_ He sighed. Maybe he should've told them… or maybe he should've had the courage to ask his bosses to leave early… He sighed.

It was no use. They were gone anyway.

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey, guys! This isn't exactly an update to the story (sorry!) but in fact a very important announcement.**

**SOPA are back. Yes, they're back. And this time, they're attacking pretty much everything to do with copywritten material, meaning that they'll be shutting down all sorts of websites, such as youtube, and deviantart... and Fanfiction.**

**It's stupid, and it's irritating, but there's a petition out there that needs to be signed. We need to stop this before we lose everything guys!**

**Here it is:**

** petitions. whitehouse .gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF**

**Go and sign it before it's too late!**


End file.
